


Kirk & Spock in Peril

by Bedeeshee



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Corel PaintShop Pro, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedeeshee/pseuds/Bedeeshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock bound to post with skeleton*******BTW if anyone out there also has a Jigzone account, please let me know if you want me to share my jigzone-ready Trek images. I've created a large number of them and plan to create more.*******</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirk & Spock in Peril

" alt="Kirk & Spock Tied to Post with Skeleton" />


End file.
